


贺红<情动巧克力>

by blackcatZ



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, old先, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatZ/pseuds/blackcatZ





	贺红

“贺天....你滚开!”嘴被啃得肿红，身上的人像发狂的野兽肆意掠夺着空气,全身的力气打在他身上不过是轻柔的棉花。他红了眼，打了鸡血一般，听不进话，苦涩的巧克力被交融在一起的舌尖打湿，直到融化成一滩液体，最后吞进喉咙，甘之如饴。

“做不到。”微喘的呼吸打在莫关山脸_上。贺天双手捧着他的脸，仔细端详着每一寸肌肤，又重重将唇贴上去。莫关山娇嫩欲滴的红唇让贺天硬的发痛，小兄弟在裤裆里被粗糙的布料摩擦，一点儿都不爽，可它还是兴奋地吐出了不少甘水，贺天感觉到那块濡湿了一片。

‘你...这,发情的..怪....”情人节早就过了，贺天这混蛋今天才从国外赶回来，还没打过招呼，就被压在墙.上强吻，真是乱来!

“我想你，莫关山，而且....它也想你。”说完恶意向前顶胯，眼里的情欲一览无遗。贺天三两下脱下莫关山和自己的裤子，两根一起包在手里，不像平常那样细水长流，而是汹涌澎湃的洪水。

龟伞被完全褪下，敏感的地方直接接触到冷空气，下意识的刺痛，却也不影响这火热的气氛。刺激为缠绵的两人添了把火，夜晚的房间里只能看见个大概，因此其他感觉在脑海中被无限放大。

手伸入他的发丝，狠狠按-把强迫深吻，指尖游走过精瘦的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊线摸到盈盈一握的细腰 ，惹得他一阵瘙痒,再往下，嫩白的屁股五指摸不过来,抓个满怀，红色稍纵即逝。

将人丢到床上，吱呀声意外地悦耳。莫关山红着一-张小脸，都快比上车厘子了，不过车厘子可没他甜。刚才路过厨房;时，顺手又拿了几颗还装在模具的巧克力，特意挑了球状的，在他惊恐的注视下一颗颗堵住下面的小嘴。

“贺天....你个，变态!”坚硬的巧克力球一碰到热就渐渐融化成水， 灰褐色的液体从小口里泄出来，洞口闭闭张张翻出软嫩的肉，刺激着贺天最后一丝理智 。

手指捅进去摸到那熟悉的地方，那块硬币大小的地方被贺天不安好心地按压，前列腺被狠狠欺负着，莫关山不争 气地弯曲着腰高潮了，喷射而出的精液到处都是,有几滴甚至到了贺天的脸上。

“舔干净，宝贝儿。”贺天作坏地将龟头抵在洞口，戳戳点点几个来回，硬是不进去，非要莫关山涨红了脸羞耻感十足。

“....操!”在贺天迟迟在洞口打着转转的磨蹭下，莫关山气急败坏的同时也不得不认命，粉嫩的小舌头舔去自己的白浊

“真乖。”几乎是同时，莫关山亲上脸的那一瞬，贺天就抓着他吻了上去。身下也没放过，欲望的硕大直直捅入那欠操的小口，紧致的感觉弥漫全身，躁动的血液叫嚣着要彻底占有身下的男人。

“ 混蛋....慢点..”莫关山被顶得说不出话来，- -下比-下更深，像要刺穿肚皮似的。刚才的吻让脑子供不过气来，情迷意乱，一片空白。

“慢不了。”这话贺天说的没点羞耻心，不过也没说错。他和莫关山从过年开始就没见过，情人节还被留在国外，这好不容易见到了心上人，谁他妈会轻易放过这送上来的肉?这还不上，就不是男人!

阴茎上布满凸起的青筋，紫黑色的头吐着前列腺液润滑着肉壁，巧克力从交合处落到床上，二月的天气还没回温，不一会儿就干了，星星点点，倒有点像女子第一次落红。

可莫关山不是那娇滴滴的女人，而是个铁骨铮铮的男子汉，虽然被贺天这不要脸的给压了，可贺天何尝不也倒在莫关山那青涩的学生裤下吗?

囊带拍打在屁股上啪啪作响，床随男人的动作吱呀吱呀，贴合无缝的胸膛能听到彼此动人的心跳。夜晚，借着月光，情人的眼里有那繁星，哦，差点忘了，还有情人的脸。

贺天发了狂，嘴里呢喃着“莫关

山”三字，仿佛这是身体的一部分。十指相扣，唇舌缠绵，还有那处羞人的地方,无一-不在诉说他们俩是一-体的 。

莫关山被干得无力，腰腹酸痛，声音也叫得发不出来，可身上那发情的混蛋还没有要解放的意思。谁他妈说下面那个就不能反抗的?

“操，莫关山，你能耐了!”

贺天射了，猝不及防，这小兔崽子他妈的居然夹他?莫关山的后穴本身就舒服的很，操过多少次都跟处子似的，软得能捏出水来。再加上莫关山特意使坏，贺天精关一松，滚烫的精液全射在里面，活生生被他夹射了。

骂完这一-句，就见贺天拔席走了，不知道去了哪里，大概放洗澡水去了?

莫关山不知道的是,那小子跑厨房去了。

后半夜，床吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀吱呀地叫着。


End file.
